the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Weather net
The weather net is a large near myrhral-like magical field that covers the nation of Thay and modifies and controls the weather. Almost immediately after the founding of Thay, magical weather control came right to the forefront. Using weather as an attack was common, but even benign uses of weather control could create problems and ignite conflicts. A spellcaster creating rain for their crops could and often did have disastrous effects on the weather of neighbors. And one could never really know if a bit of bad weather was natural, the unintended consequences of another’s actions or an attack. This continued for about a century, and was one of the driving forces behind the founding of the Unity party and ultimately the Zurikrs. One of the first acts of the Zulkirs was to deal with the weather problems. Hammer 1st 1032 marks the founding of the Weather Wizards, the group tasked with controlling the weather of Thay. Archelmilous Trazzem, arch mage of transmutation who had twice turned down the position of Zulkir of Transmutation and a strong member of Unity, was appointed by the Zulkir’s to head the organization. The first seed of the weather net was planted on Greengrass of that year in High Thay, but the weather net did not cover the whole country until 1035. The symbol of the Weather Wizards is a red oval with a yellow sun over a black cloud over seven blue raindrips. The Weather Wizards are nominally under the control of the Zulkir of Transmutation, and ultimately the circle of Zulkirs, but mostly act on their own. Officially, a unanimous vote of all the Zulkirs is needed to have the Weather Wizards act to change the weather on any large scale. The number of Weather Wizards is unknown, but it is generally thought that there are somewhere less than a hundred. Roughly a dozen are in each tharch at any given time, though most stay mobile. The Weather Wizards maintain a small number of Weather Towers, somewhere around the number of twenty, throughout Thay. Each tower is tall and slender and made of red stone, but are mostly plain. It is unknown what role the towers play, if any, in the function of the weather net. Over the years old towers have been torn down and new ones built, but again the reasons, other then age and usage, are unknown. Other Weather Phenomenon *The Shadowstorm-In 1077 the arch illusionist Delerosa Zasrkernt and her circle of illusionists attempted to take control of Thays weather with the shadowstorm. This powerful storm of shadow magic wracked havoc over the summer of that year until Delerosa and her followers were defeated. The shadowstorm itself could not be easily dispelled or undone, though *The Chaos Storm-This massive, violent storm front was created by the zulkir of invocation, the high holy cleric of Talos and touched by the avatar of Talos. This storm of pure chaos is part of the weather net and is ultimately controlled by the weather wizards, but is left in the hands of the chruch of Talos. The Chaos Storm is first and foremost a defensive magic of Thay, to be used on any attacking army or large group of foes. The secondary porpoise of the storm is to cause natural destruction and regeowth. The chais storm is a iiregular shaped storm roughtly 10 to 20 miles around.